


Jealousy

by vakarian_shepard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Zevran, Jealousy, Making Out, because of course, eyyy, i forget those tags EVERY TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakarian_shepard/pseuds/vakarian_shepard
Summary: Zevran's finally home from Antiva after being gone for a whole year (and missing all the fun), and the Hero of Ferelden couldn't be happier, even if he is being strangely clingy. In fact, she actually quite likes it, even if it confuses her.After all, it wasn't like he could bejealousor anything, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title could be better but ¯\\_( ─‿‿─ )_/¯

Having Zevran back after a year of absence was like a dream come true, honestly. It still took her by surprise sometimes, whenever she ran into him in the Keep, or when she went back to her room after not seeing him all day only to find him waiting for her (usually with his shirt _off,_ because of course) lounging on the bed reading or something. On top of the joy that just came with seeing him and being able to spend time with him, though, she was feeling remarkably better in other aspects of her life. She was eating more, sleeping regularly with someone there to _make sure_ she slept. She didn’t feel like death left out in the sun anymore.

He was acting a little oddly, though, since he’d gotten back from Antiva. It was like—well, there wasn’t really any other word for it. 

He was being _clingy_. 

And it was _strange_ , because she’d always assumed, in the long run, _she_ would end up being clingy and needy. It only made sense, didn’t it? She was the one with the crushingly low self-esteem and then there was the whole not wanting sex thing to worry about. Wasn’t being clingy _her_ job? That wasn’t to say that she didn’t enjoy the attention, of course. It was all still new and exciting, truthfully—they’d only become _something_ a short time ago, technically even shorter since he’d been gone for a year. 

Plus, it was delightful when he pulled her down a darkened corridor or into a broom closet just to kiss her breathless. It was even more delightful when he slung an arm around her shoulders in front of nobles and kissed her on the cheek—the scandalized gasps would never get old, especially whenever she turned and kissed him back.

But, maybe he’d just missed her, she reasoned. That’s why he was hanging all over her. It would pass eventually.

Or so she thought, until Nathaniel got back from his recruiting mission.

She’d been up at the crack of dawn that day and, having left Zevran to sleep in because he really had no reason to get up with her, she hadn’t seen him all day. She’d been far too busy to worry about it, though—he wasn’t going to get into any trouble, most likely. 

Nathaniel and his new recruits met her in the throne room around dinner, all of them looking exhausted but no worse for wear. While Nadia took the recruits on the grand tour (read: to get food and go to bed), Nate hung back to talk to her, hands behind his back like he was hiding something.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head. “How was the trip?”

“Good! I, ah, I found something in Amaranthine the other day that I thought you might like.”

That was…oddly kind of him. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” he said, holding his hand out now to reveal some sort of glass ball full of stars. “You mentioned that you liked star-gazing and, well, I know Amaranthine is a little too close to the Storm Coast for that sort of thing. It’s the least I could do, after all you’ve done for me.”

He raised a hand to the back of his neck as she took it, grinning as she turned it this way and that, watching the little spots of light twinkle. What an unexpectedly thoughtful gift. “Thank you, Nate,” she said earnestly, looking back up at him. “This is really nice.”

He grinned back at her, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted.

“ _There_ you are, _mi amor_!” came Zevran’s voice from somewhere behind her. She turned curiously, only to find that he was much closer than she thought he was. Taking advantage of her surprise, he cupped her face and kissed her.

On the mouth. In front of the entire courtroom and one very stunned Howe.

She kissed him back out of pure instinct, eyes sliding shut mostly to avoid having to see anyone’s face as her own cheeks felt suspiciously hot. He only held the kiss for a moment, pulling back and grinning at her, thumbs stroking at her cheeks sweetly. 

Shocked, she blinked at him and said, “Well, hello to you, too.”

“I’m…sorry,” Nathaniel said confusedly. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Zevran dropped his hands back to his side, and she expected him to step away, but all he did was sling an arm around her shoulders and turn his smile to Nate.

“Oh, that’s right. You were gone when he got back—Zev, this is Nathaniel Howe. I believe I mentioned him in one or two of my letters. Nathaniel, this is Zevran, my—.”

“Her lover,” Zevran cut in smoothly, offering Nathaniel his hand to shake. Roughly, if the way Nathaniel winced a little was any indicator.

_Oh…okay._ She was going to say ‘partner’, but sure. That worked, too. It was the first time he’d introduced himself like that, though, save for the time he wanted to watch her brother squirm trying not to be rude. It made her stomach flip.

“Ah,” Nate said, face falling a little. “I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone, Commander.”

Both men turned to look at her then, and somehow her face got even warmer. Laughing nervously, she couldn’t quite keep her voice the correct pitch as she answered, “No? I’m certain I must’ve mentioned…” She cleared her throat and tried again. “And, at any rate, I had to maintain some semblance of professionalism. Talking about my love life didn’t really occur to me while we were being attacked by talking darkspawn.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Good point. Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time, so I think I’ll go find something to eat. Goodnight, Commander.”

Kira could only mumble, “Night,” as he left. 

Zevran sighed contentedly after a beat, leaning in to press another kiss to her cheek. “What do you say to grabbing something from the kitchens and skipping dinner to retire early?”

“I—why?”

He shrugged. “I have been gone for a year and have not seen you all day. Is it so bad for me to want to spend some time alone with you other than when we are both going to sleep?”

“I…suppose not,” she replied, grinning a little. That sounded very nice, actually, considering going to dinner would require her to converse with her least favorite nobles visiting this week. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  

They ended up eating in the kitchen by the grace of the staff who knew full well how much trouble certain nobles were. They traded pleasant conversation with the staff while they ate, as Kira made a point to make sure the staff was just as well taken care of and happy as everyone else.

It was well past sundown when they finally made their way back to their quarters, and as they walked Zevran slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers and swinging their arms idly between them. It was sweet, at first, because he didn’t usually initiate hand holding or anything quite so domestic as that, but then she noticed that Nathaniel and a few of the other new recruits laughing down the hallway. He stepped a little closer to her as they passed them by, and suddenly it hit her, why he was acting so strangely.

Zevran was _jealous_.

She bit back her laugh, but just barely, biting into her lower lip to try and stifle her smile. Her cheeks felt warm all over again, flattered butterfliesfluttering about in her stomach. Her self-esteem just got kicked up several notches, at any rate, and when they got back to their bedroom, Kira just couldn’t help it—she started laughing.

Zevran looked at her with half a grin on his face, confused, as she moved to lean against the dresser. "What is so funny?"

She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, taking a breath before answering with, "You!"

"...me?"

"You're jealous!" she chortled. 

He frowned and scoffed. "I do not get _jealous_ , my dear Warden, or have you forgotten?"

“Are you referring to the time you thought I was sleeping with Leliana for no obvious reason other than I kissed her on the cheek once? And you said you'd step out of the way graciously while looking like I’d just kicked your puppy and then ripped your heart out of your chest with my bare hands?" she asked, crossing her arms and her ankles, still leaning against the dresser. When he did nothing but shake his head and glower, she sighed and said, "I thought sharing was caring, Zev."

Something flared up behind those pretty golden brown eyes she loved so dearly. "So you admit you are— _caboodling_ with him?"

"Oh _god_ , no," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose. No, no, no. Nate was nice and he was lucky that he didn't look like his father, but his father had still—and _she'd_ killed _his_ father, anyway. No way they could move past that to be in a relationship. And she wouldn't have even wanted that anyway—not when she could have Zevran. "And the word you're looking for is _canoodling_." She paused and grinned again. "Still not jealous?"

He rolled his eyes, turning away to change clothes (and to hide his blush).

"Oh come on, love, don't be mad. Now you know how I feel every time I have to watch you flirt with someone, no matter how harmless or meaningless it is," she said, crossing the room to try and catch his eye.

His eyebrows drew together and he hesitantly met her gaze. "...truly?"

She chuckled. "Yes!"

"Why have you never said anything?"

"We only started being an exclusive thing, what, a year and a half ago? And you've been gone a year of that. I didn't want you to get weirded out by me being possessive or whatever."

He smiled a little, looking away again. "We were exclusive from the very first time we kissed, truly. Perhaps even before that—probably from the very first moment our eyes met across the battlefield."

She blinked. _Did that mean_...? "Really?"

He nodded. "I could not stop thinking of you even if I wanted to —and I did want to, for a little while. And after the first time we kissed, I couldn't look at anyone without thinking about how much I couldn't wait until the next time we were alone."

Her stomach flipped, and heat rushed to her cheeks. She'd never even entertained the idea that he'd been just as taken with her the entire Blight as she was with him. "I...I'm _surprised_. That's..."

He looked up at her then, smiling softly. "Does it _really_ surprise you so very greatly? After everything we’ve been through?“

" _Yes_ ," she said emphatically. "Yes, because I know that I'm not exactly—I’m not really your type, am I?" 

He snorted. "My _type_? I told you my type, remember? I fancy things that are beautiful, and things that are strong. Things that are dangerous and exciting. Those are all words that describe you, no? And to top it off, you are a hero—a _legend_! I would be a fool to turn you away, especially when you could have someone so much better. Someone on your level."

Their gazes held, and she smiled half-heartedly. "Someone like Nate?"

" _Well_..." he shrugged, smiling bitterly. “He _is_ nobility. You could have a life with him that I couldn’t ever give you.”

“I—Zev, are you really asking me if I cheated? On _you_? How could I ever—you are _so_ out of my league it's not even funny! I'd never…,” she shook her head. “And I wouldn't want to. When I could have you, what in the world could ever make me want someone else?"

He didn't answer, but she could see it in his eyes. He thought he wasn't good enough for her.

"I love you," she said plainly. "If this is some roundabout way to try and find out if I cheated, too—”

" _Too_?" he repeated, frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed bitterly. "What happens in Antiva, stays in Antiva, right? I wouldn't blame you, really. I know I'm not the best girlfriend—”

“ _Nothing_ happened in Antiva!" he interrupted, offended. " _Maker's breath_ , Kira, what sort of man do you take me for?"

She gave him a look. "A man who hasn't ever conscripted to the idea of monogamy in his life, especially with someone who will probably never sleep with him."

He shook his head. "Kira, I am in love with you. I could not ever do such a thing, even if I wished it. And I would never wish it. I would never want to hurt you like that." He took a step towards her and added, “I am a man of my word, _mi amor_. I don’t break my oaths if I can help it.”

They stared at each other for several heartbeats, eyes searching as his words hung in the air between them. Her eyes dropped to his mouth after a minute, and suddenly she wanted to kiss him so badly that it almost ached.

"Kiss me," she pleaded softly. Bringing her eyes back to his, she smiled a little and added, "Please."

She blinked and suddenly he was pressed up against her, hands cupping her face as he kissed her fiercely, stepping closer to make her stumble backwards until her back hit the dresser again, the wooden edge digging almost painfully into her lower back. He pressed closer still ( _closer, closer, never close enough_ , she thought hazily) as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head and making her whimper at the passion of it all, hands sliding up his back to dig her nails into his shoulders. Her eyebrows drew together, kissing him back hard, trying to make him feel her love so that he would never doubt again how much she wanted him and only him. His hands slid down to her throat after a moment, thumbs digging in just under her jaw gently to tilt her head back as he dragged his lips against her skin, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her throat, nipping carefully at her pulse point.

“ _Zevran,_ ” escaped her lips unbidden, a gasp into the suddenly quite warm room.

He kissed his way to her ear, mouthing at her earring as he sighed, "You are _everything_ , my Warden. Everything."

She turned her head, searching until she found his mouth again. "I missed you so much," she murmured into his lips. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Together, with the same breathless awe, they sighed, " _I love you_ ," into each other's mouths.

She grinned, and he did, too, and then they were laughing, giddy with contentment. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her shoulder, letting out a quiet, happy breath when she did the same, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

She didn't know how long they stood like that, swaying slowly, letting the other's presence sink into their bones. He was here with her, and this was real, and nothing could pull them apart again—not without a hell of a fight, anyway. When he next needed to deal with the Crows, she'd go with him, insist on it, to keep him safe and just to _be_ with him.

Adventuring with him, just the two of them, sounded like the best idea in the world after all, she thought. They would be unstoppable. 

And, more importantly, they would be _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Zev can say he doesn't get jealous all he wants but we both know the truth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
